


CHECKMATE

by slxttysung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Horror, Light Smut, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, mature stuff, psychopath lee know, there's a lot of murder, trigger warning on every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxttysung/pseuds/slxttysung
Summary: minho has no self-control. han jisung must stay his.this story holds mature content.don't read if you're easily triggered.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW // cutting.

the streets were empty and quiet.  
 _too_ quiet. the male could hear his soft footsteps echoing within the buildings surrounding him.

he felt a hand remove a lock of his dirty blond hair from his eyes.   
_"Hey princess. why are you out here alone?"_  
the voice was low and unfamiliar, a bit.. unforgettable.   
_"i-i um.."_ he stuttered.   
_"right. my name's_ _yongbok_ _but my friends_ _call_ _me Felix. you on your_ _way_ _to_ _the_ _bar?"_  
the male nodded shyly, answering Felix's question.  
 _"Nice to meet you, Felix._ _I'm_ _jisung!"_ he chirped.  
jisung gazed at the slightly taller male. his features were noticeable, almost impossible to look past at.  
curled eyelashes, tanned skin, pink hair and freckles all over his face. one looked like a little heart.  
 _"_ _shall_ _I go with you?"_ a sly grin.  
 _"oh,_ _I_ _would_ _love_ _that_ _!"_ he giggled.

the two males made their way down the dark street, a low bass sound could be heard from a distance along with laughter.   
once they arrived, Felix held the door open for the boy who was only a day older.

_"sung! I started to think that you weren't coming after all."_ that was the voice jisung wanted to hear. the reassuring, sweet voice of his boyfriend: Lee Minho.  
 _"and who may this be?"_ the boy called Minho analysed Felix's body slowly, his eyebrow subconsciously raising.   
_"oh! this is Felix, I met him just now but he's very sweet!"_ the blonde male giggled. But that stopped once he noticed how his boyfriend ran a hand through his blue hair: judging the pink-haired boy.   
_"he-hey sungie, I think I'm gonna look for my friends. see ya."_ Felix sounded uncomfortable, which was understandable with the looks given by the older male.   
the squirrel looking boy pouted a little, upset that his new friend had to leave so soon.  
 _"Why do you always have to be so judgy about the people I talk to?"_ he didn't bother holding back the whines that were stuck in the back of his throat.   
_"no idea what you're talking about, princess."_ he lied. Minho knew EXACTLY what he was doing. nobody was allowed near Hannie. his Hannie.

_"let's just go get a drink, huh? then go back to my place to have some fun."_ the taller male grinned. he adored the small boy with his whole heart. but going down on him in bed was a dream _nobody else_ should be allowed to experience.

while sharing a soju, Minho suddenly spoke up.   
_"I've gotta use the bathroom."_ no, he didn't. he simply noticed Felix leaving the bar. and that freckled boy got a bit _too_ close to what belonged to him. so, he will regret this mistake.  
the blue-haired boy got up, following the boy outside. he tried to be quiet, a great success. Felix felt eyes burn into his back, he knew he probably wasn't safe. he had to get home, _right now._

the Australian boy sped up, barely not running. but with every step he took, he only felt more and more unsafe. almost sick to his stomach despite having a healthy eating schedule. maybe he was going insane? can't be, he's perfectly fine.   
he walked into his house, hearing a small but sharp sound coming from the kitchen. as if something broke. glass falling on the ground. it echoed in his head, it was truly painful. with a loud whimper, the male covered his ears with his small hands. why did it hurt so much? it's just a sound. but where did it come from? why did something break? what or who is in his house and how did it get it in?   
all the questions were lingering in his head and he froze in his spot. knees weak and a throbbing headache. he heard a footstep- he heard two.   
_"you're all just imagining this Felix, none of this is real. it's just the drug kicking in. it's just the-"_ he stopped, his body falling to the ground.   
Minho standing behind him, holding a pan with a sly, devilish grin. he carried the unconscious body towards the bathroom. the bathtub slowly filled with water, the body being dropped in it.   
_"checkmate, Felix."_ he whispered while grabbing a razor. the male slowly cut the younger's wrists open, loving the way his veins appeared in clear sight. the blood ran out of his body like crazy. the water turning red within seconds. Felix died. he placed the razor in his tiny hand before closing it, not turning off the bathtub faucet. the psychopath grinned with a chuckle as he washed his hands, slowly putting the pan back in its original place. then cleaning up the sharp glass, hiding all evidence. 

with a satisfied smile, he left the house, making his way to the bar. Jisung, still patiently waiting for him to come back from the toilets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light smut warning.

_"what took you so long?"_ there was a hint of sadness in jisung's voice as he spoke.   
_"Sorry, angel. wasn't my fault. people are puking all over the place. it is disgusting."_ he sighed out, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand.   
_"then how about.. we head home?"_ the blond male whispered as he slid his hands under minho's shirt. he couldn't fight back the grin on his face as he leaned down to press a passionate kiss on his lips.  
 _"you're one hell of a naughty boy and I'm in."_ he mumbled against his boyfriend's lips, automatically intertwining his fingers with the younger's. 

the two boys, in which one very tipsy, quickly ran home. jisung was a giggling mess, clinging onto his boyfriend's arm with what seemed, permanent puppy eyes. Minho, absolutely in love from head-to-toe was only able to hold the younger up and caress his cheeks. or as he liked to call them: jeekies.   
opening the door, the blonde boy almost fell over. he was just too tired for his own good and his feet refused to work with. the other male lifted him up in bridal style, carrying the love of his life to the bedroom. Minho almost literally threw his boyfriend down on the bed, earning a soft, small and adorable grunt. jisung was out of this world. his mind was everywhere but mostly on the feeling of his cotton shirt being stripped off followed by lips on his chest and abs. he sighed deeply, feeling his body sober up the slightest bit.  
 _"Hyung.."_ he grumbled, knowing it turns his Hyung on.   
_"ah, Hyung.. feels so good.."_ he moaned out as it turned more heated until jisung accidentally turned on the tv: news on display.  
 _'young just adult boy is reported to be dead. his neighbour dropped something off when she noticed the door was unlocked.'_ it switched to an interview with a woman, carrying a horrified look on her face.   
_'poor Felix, I came here to give back his stopwatch that I used. when I walked in, water came up to almost my ankles. I rushed upstairs just find him dead in the bathtub. the boy had committed suicide.'_ she looked like she was about to cry, jisung was focused on the screen as it switched back to the reporter. a picture of Felix on screen. Lee Felix. the boy from the bar. the blonde was speechless and Minho only acted like he was.   
_'his mum claims that Felix wasn't depressed or suicidal. pushing the police to investigate as she believes its a murder. It's another sad day of young adults not being themself. but if Felix's death is actual suicide or murder will currently remain a mystery. moving on to the weather, kyu-'_ the elder boy turned the tv off, pulling the teary younger boy on his lap. the small boy wasn't sure what to say. he just met Felix but already liked him from the first second they met.  
 _"Hey, hey.. babyboy, calm down. it's okay, you're alright. I'm alright. we're alright."_ he didn't want his boyfriend to get an anxiety attack because of this. never in his whole life could he ever see that happen again. 

Minho still remembers the first time jisung had an attack and never ever does he want to go back there again. the uncontrollable breathing, choking every time he inhaled. endless tears streaming down his cheeks as his body trembled like crazy. whenever the elder wanted to touch him, he'd scream out not to touch him before letting out a loud cry. it took him at least 30 minutes to calm the younger down but somehow managed to succeed.   
it was a nightmare for both of them and ever since then Minho has been cautions about what he does and says around the younger.   
if he used his stopword 'sunflower', his boyfriend would immediately stop what he was doing and made sure not to hurt the precious boy.   
same for public places. if jisung got too anxious in crowded places, he'd say something in lines of 'i want to buy another sunflower' and they would head home without any excuses.   
Minho was hooked onto it and fully respected it.   
strange for a person who just murdered someone. 


	3. Chapter 3

one pair of feet were high up in the air, giggles and squeals coming from the owner's: jisung.   
the small boy kicked his feet up, spinning around in his desk chair while changbin was forced to watch him and the clock.  
"sung. calm down. you'll end up falling from the chair and i nor minho want you in the hospital." he grumbled while reaching for one the younger's legs, making him stop spinning.  
"Hyung, you're no fu- oh, I'm gonna throw up." he threw out his words, quickly running out of the studio to search for the nearest toilet.  
"ah, he'll never learn.." resisting that chuckle in the back of bin's throat was irresistible.

after a few minutes of simply dry heaving, hovered over the toilet, jisung managed to get back up his feet.  
dry heaving was way worse and more painful than throwing up. the harsh feeling of not being able to get it out would be stuck in his throat down to his stomach for a while.   
"oh.. it hurts.." he whined to himself, an arm wrapped around his own belly as he walked back to the small studio they were in.  
"just in time. break's over and mister Kang wants this song by Saturday."  
changbin rattled, pulling jisung back down on his chair.  
"so what? he wants it by Saturday and its.." he grabbed his phone, staring at the date with pursed lips.  
"definitely not Friday Ahah..." there was a moment of silence.  
"fuck." he swore in English.  
"seriously, jisung? language?"  
"oh! oh! I know this one! it's English!"   
and that was enough for the elder male to push the blonde out of the studio.   
"you're such a dad.." he mumbled, playing random keys on the keyboard.   
"at least I'm a handsome dad." he groaned, strolling back in his chair.   
"sure you are." a soft chuckle escaped from the stressed boy as he hurriedly played chords after one and another, in a desperate hope to create something that would fit nicely.   
"Hyung, Hyung! play that again! it was so sentimental. isn't that what he wanted? "   
both of them entered the unbreakable zone, focused on the piece they were creating.

"minho?~ I'm home!" jisung chirped as he aggressively kicked his shoes- barely missing the white vase with roses. he sucked in a deep breath, his hand holding the vase to make sure it wouldn't tip over while he placed his shoes in the shoe rack.   
"I'm in the kitchen, sung." minho hummed, glancing over his shoulder to look at the smaller boy running his way. he took his apron off, pointing at the kitchen table with his eyebrow cocked.   
"eat first then affection. you came home late and I don't want you to starve."   
the blonde nodded quickly. he settled himself down on a chair, his feet hidden under his butt as his gaze was glued on the bowl in front of him: jjajangmyeon! his favourite dish.   
"wah! thank you, Minnie!" he grinned, instantly digging in.   
the many fresh flavours melted together on his tongue, sending shivers down his spine. there was no denial in the fact that his boyfriend was an amazing chef. and jisung was always the one who could enjoy his delicious, mouthwatering homecooked meals.   
"Enjoy your meal, sweetheart. its made with all my love." and with those words, he pressed a kiss to the younger's full cheeks.   
the blonde leaned into the kiss, swallowing the food in his mouth with a satisfied moan.   
minho chuckled, eyes shifting between jisung and the dishes that still had to be done.  
The male immediately got to cleaning the mess he had made while preparing the meal.   
"Will you be home at a normal hour tomorrow? the house gets quiet and lonely without you screaming and running around like a little kid." and he was dead serious about that- even more dead than Felix is.   
heh, dark humour.   
the blonde nodded quickly, stuffing what seemed half of the bowl in his mouth. he was tempted to speak but the written rule was and still is: don't speak with your mouth full.   
yes, the younger needed that rule or his Hyung would be covered in food every time they'd eat together.   
after finally swallowing his noodles, not a struggle or anything, he parted his lips.   
"I finished the track with ease. so I'm currently done with all the tasks." jisung made his boyfriend believe he worked alone. he knows that the other gets easily jealous- especially if he was with another boy. but minho believed the innocent boy, relieved.  
"such a hardworking boy." he chuckled out, running his right hand through the small boy's hair.   
"thank you, Minnie." he couldn't help but smile, quickly turning back to the bowl. he finished it almost, the savoury flavours were delicious after all. and the male wished the bowl would never go empty. 

as soon as he finished eating his jjajangmyeon, jisung brought his bowl to the sink. he placed it down carefully: like a little kid.   
his small hands had no control and his fingers were slippery. already being a clumsy person, he had to avoid breaking the bowl or minho would be pissed at him.  
the elder boy had already left to go take a short and cold shower, standing in a warm kitchen made him sweat uncontrollably and his hair sticking to his forehead wasn't a pleasant feeling either.   
in the meantime, the blonde sprinted to his bedroom, grabbing his Winnie the pooh plushie while turning on the tv.   
it was the news and this time it was about Felix. again.   
he frowned. felix's mum really couldn't let this go, huh?   
' no fingerprints of other people have been analysed but with the use of blue light, the police found shoeprints of the latest vans edition. they searched through lix's closet just to find out that he doesn't own a single pair of vans. perhaps his death is a murder after all. moving on, an accident happened..' the voice of the new reporter faded in jisung's head as his mind was now full of questions.   
who could kill such a ray of sunshine? and why? what did he ever do wrong? he seemed so.. innocent.   
his head cleared as the channel changed to cartoon network, wonderful world of gumball was playing right now.   
he felt a pair of lips on his head, finally breaking out in a tiny smile.   
"upstairs already? are you that tired, angel?" the boyfriend questioned, settling himself down next to his lover.   
"uh yeah, today was very tiring.." he slurred his words, mouth opening widely as an exaggerated yawn came out.   
"how about you hit the hay, ill join you-" he was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing, it wasn't his. it was sung's. but even then, he still read the name on the lit-up screen.   
"Hwang hyunjin..." there was a heart behind the caller's name.   
guess he found his next victim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // this chapter might be a bit too much gore for sensitive readers.

* * *

_"hyunjin? that tall guy with long blonde hair?"_ minho questioned even though he knew precisely who hwang hyunjin was. jisung's ex-boyfriend. and he didn't trust a single blood cell in that boy's body.   
they stayed friends after breaking up but everyone in school said that hyunjin only became more handsome after that. and now, his fashion is out of the roof and his long blonde hair has everyone drooling.   
basically perfect according to many modelling companies.   
and oh, how minho wanted him dead for such a long time. but never had he gotten the chance to stab him in his chest and cut it open. he'd dig his hand in it, ripping out his heart. a real heartbreak. 

his thoughts got interrupted as the sweet voice of his boyfriend spoke. but no to him, to hyunjin over the phone.   
_"a boat trip? that sounds lovely! I'm sure minho would love to go as well."_ he giggled out.  
damn, that fucker still made the small boy laugh.   
the blue-haired boy shrugged, mouthing a 'sure' at his lover. they continued to te conversation.  
 _"yes! we'll see you tomorrow! bye, hyunjinnie!"_ he lowered the phone down to his lap, feeling a hand run through his hair.   
_"hyunjin got accepted into his dream modelling company and he wants to celebrate it with a boat trip because i love them so so much!"_ he received a simple hum from his boyfriend, which made him a bit disappointed.  
 _"are you not excited, Minnie? i can always tell hyunjin that something came up and cancel.."_ his voice softened with every word in the sentence.   
minho quickly settled himself closer to the younger, peppering his round face.  
 _"hey, hey. my little angel, of course I'm excited. I'm just.. tired, i guess."_ he sighed out, feeling bad for lying.   
well, not really. he lied his way through life anyway.   
_"lets sleep, we've got to get up early_ _anyway_ _!"_

jisung got up, dragging his body to the closet with an exhausted sigh. he grabbed his pick onesie as he unbuttoned his trousers, glancing at the male who was watching him.  
 _"shoo! turn around!"_ he commanded.  
 _"but why? baby, we've had sex_ _but_ _I_ _cant_ _even_ _watch_ _you_ _get dressed_ _for_ _bed?"_  
the blue-haired boy blinked before turning around, face first in the sheets.  
after a few minutes, he felt a hand on his back. it moved in gentle circles with just the slightest pressure.  
jisung's massages were the best and nothing could ever change his mind.  
 _"mm.. thank you, sung.."_ he muttered, feeling tiredness run through his body. but he had to collect the last energy left to actually get up and get changed.  
the hands were gone within in seconds and he felt his body being pushed over, coming eye to eye with his lover.  
 _"go change so we_ _can_ _sleep_ _."_ the male obeyed and wiggled himself out of his jeans.

the two of them fell asleep, spooning position with minho as big spoon. jisung liked the warm from his boyfriend. the strong grip around him always made him feel safe and secure. the younger was lucky to be in a such a loving relationship.   
he wished that minho would NEVER leave him.

 _"hyunjin!"_ jisung jumped into the tall's boy arm. both of them were a giggling mess. on the other hand, minho wasn't having it. he quickly pulled his boyfriend close, pressing a wet kiss to jisung's lips.   
the tall blonde grimaced. his poor eyes didn't need to see that.   
_"lets go!"_ the smallest of the three cheered, pulling at his boyfriend's hand vigorously.   
_"wait, wait. I've got to buy tickets first."_ the tall blonde chuckled, leaving the couple behind   
_"waah.._ _hyunjin_ _changed so_ _much_ _since_ _I_ _last saw him.."_  
there was a dreamy look in jisung's eyes and minho hated that. his boyfriend should only look at him like that.   
the blue haired boy just wanted to snap all of hyunjin's bones in half. but he couldn't. not around jisung, at least.

soon, the trio were on the boat and on sea.   
the youngest was a giggling mess, he absolutely loved the feeling of the wind in his hair. the way the boat rocked him back and forth gently. like a mommy rocking her baby. the salty scent of the water tickled his nose. but he admired everything about the sea.  
the eldest wasn't enjoying it too much. he didn't hate it but it was just the presence of the tall male that ruined it. he wanted him gone.   
_"_ _I'll_ _go get us some_ _drinks_ _from_ _the bar,_ _just_ _stay here on this deck you two."_ hyunjin spoke up.  
he quickly went inside, leaving the lovebirds alone on the deck. nobody could see them.   
there werent any other people here and the captain had his back to them.  
 _"_ _its_ _beautiful here.."_ minho muttered.   
he received a happy hum in agreement from jisung along with a small snuggle in his side.  
the older chuckled while leaning down to press a kiss to the younger's lips. he rested more against the rails of the boat, a bit surprised by how low they actually were.  
well, of course. they were to protect little children mostly. adults wouldn't be this stupid.   
before he knew it, he felt a cold bottle of cola being pushed in his hands. he thanked hyunjin for the soda before wrapping his arm jisung's small waist.

barely 10 minutes later, the small boy was running around the boat. desperate to pee. but luckily he did find the toilet. although.. someone was on it. damn it. he can't believe he had to wait too. like he actually could hold it a minute longer.

meanwhile, hyunjin and minho were left on the deck.   
intensely staring at each other until the blonde scoffed.  
 _"you_ _killed_ _felix. didnt you? i saw you follow_ _him_ _out that_ _door_ _after_ _he touched_ _jisung_ _,_ _you_ _fucking bastard."_  
 _"_ _I_ _have_ _no idea_ _what_ _you're_ _talking_ _about_ _,"_ minho replied.  
 _"_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _murder_ _anyone_ _. im_ _not_ _a psychopath._ _stupid_ _boy. you shouldnt_ _call_ _me_ _that and_ _disrespect_ _the older_ _ones_ _."_  
 _"shut_ _up_ _. i know_ _you_ _did."_ hyunjin growled.  
and within a blink of an eye, the elder got punched in the stomach. he crippled over in pain before letting out a laugh.  
 _"all you got? why are you_ _even_ _attacking me? for_ _being_ _an innocent boy?"_  
while trying to get up, he was pushed over. trying to catch his breath, he shook his head.  
 _"sungie wouldn't like_ _this_ _, jinnie. i_ _would_ _stop if i were_ _you_ _.."_  
 _"shut up,_ _murderer_ _. just admit_ _it_ _."_  
he lifted the male back up by his collar just to be punched in the face.   
the tall blonde blinked as he held his head between his hands: vision blurry.  
he leaned against the rails as he felt two pair of hands on his ankles.   
then he heard it: _"_ _yeah_ _. i killed_ _Lee_ _felix. just like im_ _about_ _to kill_ _you_ _."_  
and with those words the blue haired boy pushed the younger overboard.

but every boat has a propeller on the back. it brings the water towards it.  
minho remembered reading that during the sinking of the britannic, people died because of this thing. but never thought he'd see the murder scene with his own eyes.  
in front of him, hyunjin who was trying to swim away but miserably failed.  
there it was, hyunjin's body being hit by the heavy metal piece.   
it cut him in half with ease, his stomach floating around in the water along with his liver. the water turned red like wine. then he saw a leg float away, the bone and muscles clearly visible.  
followed by the heart who sputtered the last bits of blood.   
and lastly, with all clear sight: he saw his head get chopped off. his eyeball popped out and half of his face gone.  
it was disgusting but it happened.

the male took a deep breath, poked himself near the eyes to create tears before running towards a clueless jisung.  
he let out the loudest cry while hugging his boyfriend tightly.  
 _"minnie,_ _what's_ _wrong..?"_  
 _"hyu-hyunjin fell overboard a-and got ch.. chopped up.."_ he sobbed out.  
the smaller was speechless and soon also crying. a woman asking them what's wrong while giving the two crying boys a hug.

soon everyone on the boat heard the story, including the captain. who felt awful for this death on his boat.

minho was happy.  
hyunjin is dead.  
chopped into pieces.  
just the way he likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // forced cgl/ctl

Minho stared blankly at the tv in his room. Jisung was fast asleep. His eyes were tired from crying on the boat earlier and he didn't stop crying until they were home.   
the news blurred out the ugly picture of hyunjin's dismembered body parts.  
 _"finally._ _I_ _can_ _live in peace_ _with_ _my_ _little_ _jisung."_  
his phone buzzed on the bed which woke up the poor tired boy.  
 _"sorry, sungie. I_ _forgot_ _to_ _turn_ _it_ _off_ _. go_ _back_ _to sleep, eh?"_  
the dominant male leaned down as he caressed the chubby cheek of his lover.  
 _"Daddy loves_ _you_ _so_ _much_ _.."_ he muttered.  
 _"Hyung, I'm not little.."_ the younger sat up a little, whining loudly as his lips were forcefully parted.   
the elder had slipped a bright pink pacifier in his mouth. the urge of spitting it out was huge but he knew he shouldn't. he got teary.  
 _"no need to cry, princess.. daddy is here to take care of you. let's go back to sleep. should daddy rock you?"_ he softened his voice like it was a good thing.   
the little wanted to shake his head but he couldn't. like his body wasn't capable of shaking it. the male sobbed as he nodded, automatically making grabby hands for his boyfriend. in which, he gladly pulled the boy on his lap, cradled in his arms like he was an actual baby. Minho started rocking him back and forth, humming a very known lullaby into jisung's ears. his eyes averted to the moonlight shining past the curtains in the pitch dark room.   
both of the boys fell asleep quickly, the younger one snuggled into the other's chest.

as the sun rose the next morning, jisung let out a painful groan. loud enough to wake up his boyfriend from his deep slumber. his eyes were aching.   
_"my eyes... they hurt... Hyung..."_ he breathed out.   
he refused to open his eyes, his chest going up and down as he took heavy breaths.  
 _"you can keep them closed baby.. they probably hurt from crying."_  
for once he genuinely felt bad for what he has done. now his baby was in pain for something he did.  
 _"they're probably dried out..."_ he whispered sweetly.  
the male wasn't sure what to do, he doesn't have anything that could help. he simply doesn't own anything as he never cried about people.   
_"Just keep them closed until they ache less, okay?"_ he raises an eyebrow, not that jisung could see it anyway but he replied.   
_"Okay..."_ he spoke in that lovely, quiet tone that was music to minho's ears.  
that voice always struck a soft spot. even he couldn't help it but give in when he spoke like that. it's like his dominance just disappears within seconds and he'd obey him like a little puppy.  
luckily, his boyfriend doesn't know. who knows what he could be doing if he just took dominance using his soft-toned voice.

the older male got up, draping the blanket over the tiny, shaking boy.   
_"I'm going to brew some coffee. stay in bed,"_ he commanded.   
the younger had no other option. he basically couldn't see but not was that the only soft spot on his body at the moment. his legs were like jelly. if he'd stand up, it's guaranteed that he'd fall down within seconds.  
the boy gave his lover a small nod as he cuddles the blanket that was hugging his body closer.  
soft.  
so so soft.   
if only the softness gave him the strength to open his eyes and get up, wanting to hug his boyfriend from behind. snuggled into his broad shoulders and he brews himself that bitter, black morning coffee. he never drank it differently. no sugar. no milk. it was terrible for the tastebuds. it's awful to drink; according to Minho at least.   
jisung, on the other hand, always preferred americano. iced.   
even in the winter, although hot chocolate with marshmallows was the best during that freezing time of the year.   
the squirrel looking boy has always been a child, even while growing up. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: took out the r*pe part since theyre fictional characters, its bad to write abt this.

jisung adjusted his glasses as he stared out of the window. he still had troubles seeing every now and then, giving the boy no other choice but to wear his glasses. they were round with a shiny, golden frame. minho's pick. 'it makes your face chubbier', he said.  
and it was most definitely true. his face was a ball. you could easily take it and utilise it as a basketball. or a football. any ball, to be fair.

a small squirrel sat down at the window, staring back at the boy with a head tilt.  
he chuckled. the squirrels are probably inviting him to their family.  
"hi buddy, wanna teach me your language? I'm just like you! only human.."  
he giggled softly as he felt the glasses slide down to the tip of his nose once again. it was terribly annoying. but he was too lazy to actually get them fixed.  
unfortunately, the squirrel ran away from the glass, being scared of a sudden bird flying by.

the boy felt alone in the cold living room. he didn't know how to start a fire in the fireplace nor did he wanted to try, afraid that he'll burn anything but the wood.  
minho didn't allow him to go to the store with him. too many people. it would trigger his social anxiety too much.  
at least that's how he claimed it would go. he describes stores as packed crowds with pushy people, loud noises and crying children.  
it would be.. overwhelming.

it didn't take long for the older come home despite the busy hours in the store.  
"hyung! you're back! i missed you so much!"  
jisung chirped out as he turned to face his boyfriend. but something felt off, the way he walked, his facial expressions. it didn't puzzle together.  
"who gave you permission to wear that?"  
he wasn't wearing much. truly, a shirt and shorts. he didn't have to go anywhere.  
the boy looked down as the shirt slightly slacked down his shoulder.  
"nobody.. just wanted to wear something comfy.."  
he mumbled out, too scared to look at his boyfriend. his outfits always had to be approved by him. his thighs were never allowed to be exposed. never.  
minho's voice raised as he spoke with pure anger.  
"exactly! fucking whore. exposing yourself like that makes you seem like a fucking prostitute!"  
the blood was boiling in his veins as he threw the bags to the side, instantly dragging the younger upstairs.  
the smaller didn't want this. the nails in his wrist hurt, he couldn't walk so he tripped multiple times on the staircase, he knew what was going to happen and he didn't give consent.  
he cried out. he was in unbearable pain.

soon minho left his boyfriend alone, filled up with his sperm and troubles breathing.  
jisung felt his eyelids getting heavy. he whimpered one more time as he tried to get up, only to be pushed down by the older.  
he passed out. everything faded black.


End file.
